What would have happened
by Miga
Summary: This story tries to explain how Leo Wyatt, the perfect whitelighter, became a horrible dad to his youngest son in the original future. It’s not an “I hate Leo, he was so mean to Chris”-story, neither is it an “I love Leo, it wasn’t his fault”-story.
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to write it, you know what it's going to say:

_"I don't own Charmed in any way whatsoever"_

* * *

The day Chris was born Leo wouldn't hold him. He would hold his wife. Telling her, that Wyatt had disappeared. Someone had kidnapped him. And neither him, nor her sister knew who. Piper would cry into his shoulder while holding Chris. When Piper had finally fallen asleep Leo would return to the attic and search for Wyatt. He would search for Wyatt day and night. He would search until he passed out at the couch or chair or wherever he was sitting. One time he would pass out standing. Just fall to the floor. After a couple of hours sleep he would wake and then he would continue searching until he passed out again. Paige and Phoebe did almost the same. Paige tried to keep the club running too; they had to live of something after all. Phoebe couldn't concentrate enough to work. She had taken time off, and searched just as frantically at him. Piper would try to keep it together. She would take care of Chris, and whenever Chris didn't need her she would join the search.

They would go to the darkest places in the world, they would go to the most secretive places they knew, and even places they didn't. They would search this world and the next and the world in between, but they didn't find him. They would ask anyone for help. They would ask Darryl and the police, they would ask the elders, they would ask witches and whitelighters, they would ask demons and darklighters, they would ask the cleaners and every seer they knew. But no one could answer them.

They searched for exactly two months, one week, two days and four hours. And then suddenly Wyatt would appear out of nowhere. Suddenly he was just standing in the attic in front of Piper and Phoebe. They would call for Leo and Paige and they would all feel relive. Leo would pick up Wyatt and hug him. Piper would cry. Phoebe would introduce Wyatt to his new little brother and Paige would sit down on the couch and just stare.

They would celebrate. They would go back to being a family. They would still search for whoever it was that had taken him. But they wouldn't do it like they had for the past two months. Wyatt was back now. They could relax and Leo would promise himself that he would never let anything bad happen to either of his sons again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Okay

Sometimes when Leo was going out shopping with Piper or going to a parents meeting the elders would call him. Leo would look at Piper and give her an apologizing look. Sometimes Piper would just look at him and he would orb away. Later when he returned he would apologize to Piper for leaving like that. He would promise her not to do it again and she would forgive him. Although she and he both knew that he would do it again. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but he would some day leave her again.

Sometimes when the elders called Piper wouldn't just look. She would yell at him. Tell him that the elder didn't have first priority, she did, she would tell him that he had promised to go with her today and she would tell him that if he orbed away he shouldn't orb back tonight. And he would stay with her. They would go to the parents meeting and he would ignore the elders. Later he would orb up there. He would apologize to the other elders and he would argue that his wife, who was a charmed one, needed him. And the elders would forgive him if he promised not to ignore them another time. And he promised knowing that he would ignore them again and again for Piper.

Sometimes when Leo was playing ball with Wyatt, or helping him with his magic the elders would call. Wyatt would hear it too and look at him. "They're calling aren't they?" he would ask, and Leo would nod. Then Wyatt would start to yell at him. Tell him that his son was more important then any elders. Tell him that he had promised to spend the day with him. Tell him that he hated him. And Leo would stay with Wyatt and play with him. Later, when Wyatt was asleep he would go to the elders and explain. He would tell them that his son, the twice blessed, needed him. That he needed both his parents. "After all" he would tell the elders "You won't want his mom to pass on her temperament and feelings towards the elders to him." And the other elders would agree. It was surprisingly how much they feared Pipers wrath. No, they wouldn't like Wyatt to be the same way. So they would agree that he had to spend time with the twice blessed. To guide him, and teach him about good and evil, and teach him not to hate the elders.

Sometimes when Leo was playing with Chris, or when he was going to take Chris to the zoo the elders would call. He would kneel down and explain to Chris that he had to go. That someone needed him. Just like he had explained to piper many times, and Wyatt too. And Chris would look at him with big eyes and the nod his little head and say "OK". And Leo would leave him and go to the elders. When Chris was older and the elders called Leo he would tell Leo "its Ok dad, I understand" and Leo would orb up there. When Chris was seven he could tell when the elders called Leo, he could see it in his eyes he said. And Chris would tell Leo to go and offer a sad little smile, indicating that he still understood. In the end Chris didn't even say anything, he would just give a short nod and Leo knew it meant that Chris understood and gave his permission for him to go.

Sometimes when he returned late at night after leaving Chris Piper would still be up, waiting for him. And they would fight. They would always start the fight the same way.

"Leo, you can keep leaving him like this. He was looking forward to spend time with you today!"

"Piper, they called, it was important, it was"

But he would never get a chance to explain, she would interrupt. But the fight would always end the same way.

"Piper, Chris understands why I had to go, he okay with it."

"Just because he understands doesn't mean he likes it. Be careful Leo, he might not understand one day, and then it will be too late!"

But he would do it again and again, telling himself that Chris understood and that it was okay.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Homework**

Sometimes after dinner Wyatt would come and ask for Leos help with his homework, and Leo would help him. Often he would end up giving Wyatt all the answers, and Piper would smile and tell him that Wyatt had to figure it out on his own. But she never really meant it. She was just happy that he had time to spend with her and Wyatt as a family. Wyatt would quickly finish his homework and go play.

Later Leo would go and tell his sons it was time for bed. He would find Wyatt playing some game on his computer, or reading, or practicing magic. He would tell Wyatt to go to bed, and Wyatt would say "OK, I just want to finish this." Then he would go to Chris room, and he would find Chris at his desk doing homework. He would tell Chris it was time for bed and Chris would nod and say "OK, I just want to finish this." Later, when he himself went to bed he would check on his sons. He would find Wyatt sleeping and most of the time he would find Chris, still at his desk, half asleep. Leo would tell him that he had to go to sleep now, and Chris would. Leaving his schoolwork for next day.

One night he would be lying on the couch in the living room half asleep. Piper would sit in the chair next to him, watching TV. Suddenly she would nudge to Leo and nod towards the door. He would turn around and find Chris standing, schoolbook in hand.

"Dad, can you help me with this?"

"Is it important, I'm really tired Chris?"

And Chris would shake his head, and Leo would smile and promise to help him the next day, when he had slept. Chris would just say okay and disappear to his room again. Piper would give Leo a look, clearly saying she wasn't happy about what he had just done, but he would ignore her, go back to sleep, he was really tired and he would help Chris the next day. He knew Chris understood.

The next day Leo would come to the house after school looking for Chris but finding only Wyatt. He would ask Wyatt where Chris was, and Wyatt would tell him that Chris was out with some friends. Then he would ask Leo why he needed Chris, he would ask like he really didn't understand it, and Leo would fell a stab of guilt and he would tell Wyatt that he had promised Chris to help him with some homework. Wyatt would send him a funny look. And telling him that he, Wyatt, already had helped Chris with the homework, and that it was a report Chris had had to hand it that day. And then Wyatt would leave him, and Leo would feel like the worst father and he would promise himself to help Chris next time he asked for help, no matter what. But Chris never asked for his help again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthdays**

On Chris first birthday Leo would go to an elder meeting, one-year-olds really didn't understand the concept of birthdays yet, so he figured it was okay. Piper was mad at him, but not terribly so, he explained that birthdays didn't meant a lot to a baby, and that he would have so many guest anyway that Chris wouldn't notice that his dad wasn't around. In the end he just had to promise her to take Chris some place, and then she forgave him. He never took Chris anywhere.

The same happened when Chris turned two. The same conversation, another meeting. He promised that he would make it up to Chris. He never did.

When Chris turned three he had planned to be there, but something came up, after all, it wasn't everyday that one of his old mentors needed his help to guide a whitelighter. A whitelighter that was falling in love with his witch. Who better then Leo to talk with him and help him?

When Chris turned four he forgot. He had been away the whole day. Hadn't thought about his son at all. It was busy up there. Problems in Tanzania with a witchdoctor and a whitelighter that wasn't happy about becoming an elder, but they needed him, the witchdoctor had killed an elder, so they were one short, and that wasn't good. Piper was furious when he got back that evening.

On Chris fifth birthday he would leave early, in the middle of breakfast, they were calling, and he knew Chris understood, Chris gave him his little nod and sad smile.

On Chris sixth birthday he couldn't get down from up there. They were very busy. He sent Chris a note, explaining everything. It was the first note he send his son, bur far from the last.

The day Chris turned seven there was an eclipse of the sun, and the elders were celebrating. It didn't happen often. Birthdays, after all, happened once a year.

When Chris turned eight Leo had to send another note. A crisis on magic school. He figured it was okay since Paige had had to miss the birthday to, to help out at the school. Chris would have a good day with his mom, Wyatt, Phoebe and her husband and little daughter.

When Chris turned nine Leo actually was present. At least through most of the dinner. Then they called. A crisis, some big luring catastrophe they had to stop from happening. They never discovered what the catastrophe was; they only knew it would happen in the next couple of years. Personally Leo thought the catastrophe was Pipers rage with him when he got home that evening. She didn't talk with him for four days after, but then she forgave him, for their family's sake.

When Chris turned ten Leo had promised Piper to be there. And he was. But he and the charmed ones had to cut the party short. Some demons were attacking cupids, including Phoebe's husband. It was very late when the threat finally was over. So late that Chris was asleep.

On Chris' eleventh birthday Leo would send another note. Emergency meeting about darklighters, they were drastically rising in numbers. The elders had to take care of it, as Leo later explained to Piper; it was for Chris' and Wyatt's sake too, they were after all half whitelighters.

When Chris turned twelve there were a tribunal case he had to go to, and he would send Chris yet another note.

When Chris turned thirteen Leo would promise to be there, but he got caught up, something with the goblins. He would send Chris a note, promising, next year.

When Chris turned fourteen Leo would try to leave early, but he couldn't the meeting was important, the elders had even put themselves on mute. Something big and bad was going to happen. And they had to figure out what. Many of the elders suspected it was the end of the world as they knew it, the end of the elders. Wyatt's cry for him cut through the barrier the elders had put around themselves late at night. Leo would orb back to the Manor, and what was waiting for him there was I sight he would remember the rest of his life. He found his youngest son holding his dead mom, covered in blood. He saw Phoebe, crazy with sorrow as she was holding the lifeless body of her daughter. He saw Paige, desperately trying to heal. But it was too late. Too late. The living room was a mess. Besides his death wife and dead niece, Coop was lying on the floor too. An athame in his heart. Several dead demons were lying around too. There were burn marks on the wall. Most of the furniture was broken to pieces. In the middle of it all was Wyatt. When Leo orbed in he looked at him. The only thing worse then the look Wyatt send him was the look Chris didn't send him. Wyatt's eyes would be black, they would promise murder. But Chris wouldn't look at him. He just turned his head slightly, saying; "She's gone."

That was the last birthday Chris ever had. After that the date was no longer his birthday, a day for celebrating. It was the day half the family died, the day the world went wrong, a day of sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper's funeral**

They would hold the funeral in private. Not even Darryl would be invited. Only family. They would stand around the grave in silence. The grave already closed. They had all laid flowers on it. And now they would just stand.

Phoebe would stand on the right side of the grave. Her face expressionless. The day before they had buried her husband and daughter. Their graves were two rows behind Piper's. Leo would be worried about her. She had lost so many now. He didn't think she could take it. He was afraid that the next funeral he would go to would be hers.

Paige would stand behind Phoebe, one hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Tears would roll down her cheek. She would try nor to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She would be frightened. The charmed ones were gone. The demons would now run more freely. She would be scared for her sister's sanity and for her nephews and brother-in-law.

Victor would stand on the left side of the grave. He wouldn't be crying, but he would be hurting. He would stare at the grave, without really seeing it. He had just lost another daughter to a demon. He would hate himself for ever falling in love with a witch, for having a family with her. He would be the first to leave the graveyard; he would want to be alone.

Leo would stand right in front of the grave. His heart would be bleeding, and he knew it would never heal again. He had lost the love of his life. He wouldn't know how to go on without her. He would be terrified for the next day, when he would wake up without her, when he would have to raise their sons alone. But he knew he would do it, he would carry on. He would promise her that, standing at her grave.

Wyatt would be at Leo's right side. Tears would be falling from his eyes. They would be tears of sorrow and rage and frustration. He would hurt. He would promise to kill every last demon that had done this to her. He would tell her he was sorry, sorry that he, with all his twice blessed power, hadn't been able to stop the demon or healing her after. He would hate the man next to him for not showing when Chris had called for him at first. He would hate him for not being able to do anything. After the funeral he would orb to the underworld, and he would use all his emotions to kill and destroy, he would promise to revenge her.

Chris would stand on Leo's left side. He would hurt so much that he was sure his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He knew he would never be truly happy again, how could he be happy in a world were she wasn't? He would want to break down and cry, to be comforted, but he didn't. He would hold back the tears. The tears wouldn't bring her back. They wouldn't help. He knew he would have to be strong; he would have to be strong for his family, like she always had. He would promise her to keep the family together.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Victor****'s**

Chris would hold his word to his mom. He would be the one grocery shopping and cooking. He would be the one cleaning and the one trying to hold the family together. But he wouldn't succeed. Leo would go up there all the time, there would be a new treat the elders had to find a way to defeat without the charmed ones, and Wyatt would spend most of his time in the underworld seeking revenge for his dead mother, skipping school and lying to Leo about it. Chris would try to talk with Wyatt, but Wyatt would orb out, after trying to convince Chris to join him in his revenge. But Chris wouldn't, he wouldn't let the anger and the sorrow overtake him. After almost two month Chris would need a break.

It would be 52 days after Piper's funeral, and it would take Leo three days to notice that his youngest son wasn't at home. Tuesday Leo would sleep in, and when he got up his sons would already have left for school. He would come home late that night, and go to bed without checking on his sons. The next morning he would get up before the sun and go up there. After the dead of Piper the elders would be panicking. Now, when the charmed ones were gone, there would be no one to fight the danger the elders saw in the future. And Leo would have to spend a great deal of his time with the other elders, trying to figure out what to do now. But that day he would have to leave the elders in the middle of the day, Wyatt would be calling for him. He would go home and find Wyatt, bleeding. He would heal Wyatt and ask him what had happened. And Wyatt would tell him that he had been vanquishing demons. Leo would scold him for not going to school and for go demon hunting on his own, and Wyatt would be mad and yell at him and then he would cry and Leo would take him in his arms, trying to comfort him. Then he would orb him and Wyatt to a secluded spot in the world and he would try to talk with his son. Try to convince him of the good in the world, try to get some of the anger to leave Wyatt.

They would return to the house late at night, Wyatt half asleep already. And Leo would make sure that Wyatt went to bed, and then he would go back up there. It wasn't before he was sitting with the other elders, discussing yet again, that he remembered he hadn't checked on his other son. He promised himself that he would talk with Chris first thing in the morning. But Leo would forget. When he got back the next morning he would go straight to bed, and when he woke up in the middle of the day, he would go to visit Phoebe and Paige, to make sure they were okay. He would be talking with Phoebe when they called him, and he would go back up there, not returning until midnight, when the house was already dark. The next morning he would go to Chris' room, but it would be empty. He would then go to Wyatt's room and find his eldest son looking through the book of shadows. He would ask Wyatt about Chris' whereabouts, but Wyatt would just shrug. Leo would go back to Chris' room, and on the pillow he would find a note:

"_To Leo and Wyatt_

_I'm staying at grandpas for a couple of days - I'll be home at the end of the week._

_Chris" _

Leo would feel a stab of guilt when he read the word "Leo" instead of dad. He would want to go straight to Victors, but he didn't. Instead he made sure that Wyatt had breakfast and went to school, only when Wyatt was out of the door he would orb to Victor's apartment. He would knock at the door and victor would open, sending Leo an angry look.

"Is he here?"

Victor would shake his head, but when he saw Leo's face fall he would sigh and open the door further, motioning for Leo to step inside.

"He's at school right now, he'll be home later." Leo would turn around, ready to leave again, but Victor would tell him to sit down, and after a starring contest which Victor would win, Leo would sit on the couch, and Victor would sit opposite him in the chair and they would talk.

"He'll be home soon Leo, he just needed a break. You haven't really been there for him and he needed someone to talk to."

"I know, but the elders, they keep calling me."

"And they are more important then your son?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why do you leave him for them?"

"You can't understand, the elders, what we do, it's a calling, and Chris understands, he always says he understands."

"You know Leo, Prue said she understood too, when I left her and the rest of the family. I tried to explain to her why I had to go, and she said she understood. Phoebe was too small to understand, and Piper was hiding, crying, but Prue, she understood."

"Prue, but, she always acted like she hated you."

"And she did, with right. But she did understand. She understood more then I told her, she understood that my job was more important to me then my family, that I was afraid and that I couldn't overcome my fright, not even for her."

"It's not true, I love Chris, he is more important then my job."

"Then how come it has taken you three days to come for him?"

"I..."

But Leo wouldn't know what to answer, and Victor would continue.

"I don't doubt that you love him Leo, really I don't, I loved my girls, and I still left. And I do understand that your job is important. But you have never been there for Chris, just because he understands doesn't mean that you can abandon him. He thinks you don't care about him."

"I have to find him; I have to talk with him, I…"

Leo would try to leave again, but Victor would tell him to sit back down.

"What are you going to do Leo; you can't promise him something you can't keep? Chris told me about how busy you are at the moment. With Wyatt and the elders. From what Chris tells me it sounds like Wyatt isn't doing so well, and while I personally don't really get what the elders are doing they are, according to Chris, trying to fight something which could mean the end of the world. It sounds like you don't have enough time already, and you look like you haven't slept properly for weeks."

"I can't put my job before my sons, and I can't choose between them."

"I have known you for twenty years Leo, and I know from my daughter that being an elder isn't just a job, it's a calling, like you just said yourself. Can you really walk away from that?"

Leo would like to say yes, but he knew it would be a lie, he knew that his job as an elder wasn't about one or two individuals, it was about the greater good, the faith of the world, he couldn't turn his back on that. So he would shake his head, looking at the floor, and Victor would continue:

"And, as for choosing between your sons. Wyatt needs you; he needs you so he doesn't end up getting himself killed, or destroying the world. I've seen him using his powers; I'm frightened what could happen if he isn't in control. To me it seems like you made your choice years ago. Chris had learned to live without you, Wyatt hasn't. All you can do now is going through with your choice."

"Bur, I can't give up on my son, I can't!"

"You already have Leo. And he has given up upon you too. For all means, tell him you love him, he needs to hear that. But do not promise him anything you can't keep. If you do, you will loose him for certain, and then he won't come home the next time he runs away."

Chris would return home the next day, he would make dinner, and Leo would make sure to be there. After dinner he would ask Chris to talk, and Chris would say yes, they would sit in the kitchen Leo unsure of what to say, and then they would call. Chris would know, and he would give Leo a nod, and Leo would orb out, promising himself to talk with Chris later. To explain, to say he was sorry, to tell him he loved him. But somehow, he would never find the time to do it before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**A family dies**

The next funeral Leo would go to would be Paige's. It would surprise him, he had been sure that Phoebe would be next to go. She had lost all sense of self-preservation. She would fight demon with all she was worth, and that was a lot. She would kill hundreds of demons in revenge for her child and husband and sister. But somehow, she would survive every attack. Sometimes Paige would go with her on her demon vanquishing, trying to make sure Phoebe came out alive. But most of the time Paige would only vanquish demons when trying to save innocent. She would try to keep the charmed legacy alive. It would be a darklighter who in the end got to her. They would never find out what exactly had happened to her, why she had been in the underworld. Phoebe would be the one to find her, going to the underworld for yet another vanquishing. But it would be too late, Paige's body would already be cold, and with an arrow sticking out from her chest. Phoebe wouldn't show for her funeral. She would be down in the underworld, seeking revenge for one more lost family member.

Phoebe would die two months and four days after Paige. Leo would find her in her house. She would lie on her bed, barely alive, with her left hand pressed to her heart. Leo would remove her hand, and he would see the wound beneath all the blood. In Phoebe's right hand the athame would still be clenched after she pulled it out. Leo would place his hands above her heart, and start the healing, but she would push his hands away, whispering, "no" and he would lower his hands, he understood her, he too longed to meet his wife again, only his sons and duty as an elder hold him back, but nothing was holding back Phoebe. She had lost her child and her duty didn't mean anything to her anymore, how could it, after she had lost all of her sisters; there were no longer any charmed ones. She would die in his arms a moment later, her last words still on her lips: "Leo, watch out for Wya…". He would lie her back down on the bed, her eyes would be closed and she would smile the first smile since that faithful day.

Leo would be surprised of how long Victor managed to cling to life after the dead of his last daughter. He would find out about the cancer a few weeks before Phoebes dead, and Leo would be afraid of telling Victor what had happened to his last daughter, he was afraid it would give Victor the last push towards dead. Leo would be sure he couldn't endure another dead in the family, let alone his sons. Especially Chris. He would see that Victor somehow had replaced him in Chris' life, or at least tried. Leo would feel grateful for it, but he would also be jealous, jealous of the close connection the other man had with his son, a connection he should have been the one to have. Victor would cling to life for all he was worth, but in the end he had to let go. He would die peacefully in his sleep in his own home. Chris would be there, sleeping on the couch. He would wake up the moment Victor passed away, feeling the missing presence in his mind. He would go and kiss his grandpa on the forehead; he would already have said his goodbyes the night before. Then he would call Leo so he could take care of the practicalities. Leo would come as soon as Chris called him. He would reach out for Chris, but Chris would avoid him, and orb away, but Leo would see the unshed tears in his eyes, and he would realise, standing next to the dead body of his father in law, that Chris didn't think of him, of Leo as his father, no, the only thing close to a father that Chris had ever known was lying motionless in his bed, his soul already reunited with his daughters and grandchild.


	8. Chapter 8

**The great evil**

Leo would be the last to realise that his oldest son had become the source of all evil. When he finally saw the truth he would be angry at himself for not seeing it sooner. He would blame himself for what had happened, and he would swear to change it.

After Pipers death Wyatt would hunt down demons every day. It would take some time before Leo noticed; he would be busy with the elders, trying to make up for the lost charmed one. But he would realise, and he would try to talk with Wyatt. Try to get him to see the greater good in the world. Trying to convince him that his mom wouldn't want him to use his life seeking revenge for her. But Wyatt would just laugh at him, and orb out. Leo would orb after him and drag him back. He would yell at Wyatt, he would beg him, he would try to understand him, but Wyatt would just laugh. And Leo would be afraid that his son was loosing his mind. Leo would spend days that way, trying to get through to Wyatt. And suddenly someday Wyatt would say okay and promise to go to school the next day, and Leo would go back to the elders, thankful that Chris at least dealt with his sorrow without going demon hunting like Wyatt and Phoebe. And he would stop in his tracks, realising he actually had no idea of how Chris was coping; he hadn't talked with him for days. Leo was about to orb to Chris, but when he sensed for him he found him in the company of Wyatt, and he wouldn't want to disturb them. He would think that Wyatt probably could use his brother right now.

It would take three months before Leo realised that Wyatt had lied to him, that he was spending a lot of his time in the underworld. It would be by coincidence.

Leo would be in the underworld himself, looking for the new treat. The elders had tried scrying for a big evil power and they had found it to be somewhere in this part of the underworld and seven of them had orbed down there to try and locate it. But Leo wouldn't find the evil; he would find his son, killing two demons. He would go home with Wyatt demanding an explanation, and Wyatt would yell at him, saying that he at least did something to make the world a better place, instead of just sitting on a cloud meditating. And then Leo would do something he would regret the rest of his life. He would allow Wyatt to continue demon hunting. Sure, he would tell Wyatt he didn't like it, and he would tell Wyatt he couldn't go on forever, but for now, Leo would let him be, thinking that Wyatt needed to let of steam. He would convince himself that Wyatt in the end would see the light.

Leo would get in a fight with the other elders only a week after Phoebes death. The other elders had discovered Wyatt demon hunting, and they demanded that Leo put a stop to it. If he didn't they would. They would say it wasn't healthy, that it was destroying the balance, that it wasn't Wyatt's purpose in life to revenge. And Leo would loose his temper. He had lost almost all of his family. He had lost some of the most important people in his life, he was afraid he was loosing his youngest son too, loosing him because he had done his job as an elder, and now, the elders were accusing him of being a bad father, the elders with all their talk, but no action.

Of course he would know it was how it was supposed to be, the elders didn't act, they kept up the balance, but at that moment he felt like Piper and her sisters always had. He would feel that the elders tried to control his faith and his son's. They hadn't done anything to actually save Piper; on the contrary, they had kept him from her when she was dying by putting him on mute. Live was happening while the elders were talking, and now they dared to lecture him, the robed fools who had never known how it was to love and live, how it was to raise two children alone. He left the elders in rage, and wouldn't return to them until weeks after.

When he returned the other elders would try to get him to see the truth, trying to get him to take action, but Leo was stubborn, he knew what was best for his son. He would only admit to himself, when he was alone late at night, that maybe he couldn't do this alone, that the reason he let Wyatt vanquish all those demons was that he too wanted to revenge Piper, to kill and destroy everyone who had had something to do with her death.

Months after Victor's funeral Leo would orb into the house in the middle of the day. He would have orbed out in the middle of an elder meeting. Suddenly feeling an urge to se his sons. He would want to surprise them. They wouldn't hear him orb in, he would stand behind the door and hear his sons shouting.

"So that's it Wyatt, that is your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse little brother, it's the reason, she tried to stop me."

"Of course she did, you were going to kill her whitelighter!"

"He is a whitelighter, he is already dead"

"You were aiming at him with a darklighters arrow!"

"I wanted to see how it worked, but that stupid witch interrupted and made the arrow into water, cool power actually."

"So that's what you're doing now, testing darklighter arrows, who are you going to try it on next, me, or dad!"

"I was thinking the elders, there are way too many of them in this world and they are planning to bind my powers."

"Really? I wish them luck!"

"Don't bother, they are not going to succeed, I'm going to make sure of that."

"I'm going to stop you too Wyatt, somehow!"

"How, by telling _dad?_"

"Like he would believe me, he still thinks you're an angel, not even his precious elders can make see what you have become, killing whitelighters and witches and who knows what else."

"I'm just trying to create a better world Chris"

"Better, for whom?"

"Us, the magic community, a world where we don't have to live in hiding, where we don't have to do whatever those stupid elders tell us to, where we can actually use our powers and be the superiors we are meant to be!"

"You have lost your mind Wyatt; you don't have the right to rule just because you can!"

"Yes I do, join me Chris, help me rule, together we're the last of the Halliwels, and we can lay the world at over feet"

"Never, Wyatt, I'm not crazy."

Leo would stand rooted to the spot, not believing what he was hearing. After Chris' last word he would hear a crash and he would run into the room. He would see Wyatt stand in the middle of the room, and Chris laying on the floor, near the wall, broken pictures from the wall around him. Both of his sons would stare at him for a moment, no one would say anything. Then Wyatt would hold out his hand and the book of shadow would appear in his hand surrounded by black orbs. Then he would give Leo a cold smile, and turn to Chris.

"We'll talk again Chris."

And with those words he would orb out, his orbs black.

Chris would stand, take one look at Leo, and the he would orb out too, his orbs still perfectly white. And Leo would stand alone in the middle of the room, broken pictures on the floor. It would be exactly two years, three months and twenty two days since he had orbed into this room, finding his wife dead on the floor.


End file.
